2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Pink
Sebastian Pink Sebastian Pink. A boy of only 17 years of age who has seen and been through far too much for someone his age. Despite this, he makes it his quest to wear a smile upon his face and be his best self at all times. Only the strongest warrior can always wear a smile no matter the circumstance. He is currently a member of the Hunter Squad: Silver Eclipse and is often looked to as the leader of the group due to his ability to keep his cool during tight situations and to be able to be a voice of reason when the others are bickering or arguing (which happens a lot). Personality Sebastian is most usually a kind, jovial young man with a good sense of humor. Around his peers and close friends he will always try to show his best side; a beaming young man with high aspirations. He is most noticeably close to his friend Willow Rose who also just happens to be his roommate. She was the first person he ever opened up to since his sister Jaidah who he thought to be dead. However this doesn't mean Sebastian is a kind hearted, fun young man at his core. In fact this couldn't be further from the truth. Despite what he would like his friends to believe - he sees himself as a cold hearted, ruthless killer. Abilities and Equipment Kuraid fang: '''Perhaps the most powerful bit of kit in Sebastian's arsenal: Kuraid fang (Translated from draconic: Black fang). The sword on it's own is a beast of a weapon and is ridiculously massive. Measuring 1.30M in length and 0.65M in width at the widest point of the blade. The thing can act more like a bulwark rather than an offensive tool. This is also how Seb tends to use it due to it's massive power. He prefers to only use the blade to protect him and those he cares about as he has yet to encounter an attack the blade could not shield him against. It is even fully capable of taking a direct hit from a Kishin. Unfortunately, this great power comes with a cost. The sword was gifted to him by the Black Dragon Airva in an attempt to convince Sebastian to stay with his parents. As such, whenever he uses it he temporarily loses parts of his mind so the black dragon Airva can attempt to seize full control of him. '''Longsword: A basic, yet trusty longsword. There isn't much special about this weapon other than the versatility it offers him in his kit. He will be seen using this weapon most often due to it's effectiveness in most situations. The weapon is good at keeping his opponents at bay whilst being able to strike yet also offers defensive capabilities... And if they get in too close, he can always just finish them properly and crack 'em over the head with the pommel. Katana: '''Sebastian uses this weapon more as a last resort. That or if he is completely confident and wants to go all out offensive. He isn't too good at using this weapon defensively and only really has it down in terms of it's offensive capabilities. Sure he can guard and parry correctly but it isn't nearly as good as his blocking, countering and parrying with his longsword. Nevertheless, if he pulls this on you it could mean one of two things. You've taken away the rest of his weapons, or you're truly fucked. '''Combat dagger: '''So remember when I said the katana was his last resort? Yeah. This is his last ''LAST '''''resort. Just a simple combat dagger. Not much else to it.